Doing the Dirty in the Dormitory
by TheGirlWithTheFictionAddiction
Summary: Neville finally lets Harry know EXACTLY how he feels in this sultry, sexy, smutty tale.


Harry slammed into the bed post, his shirt tearing as he fell away from his pusher. _Jeez_, Harry thought, _he is strong_. The muscular body of Neville Longbottom crushed against Harry's as he grabbed his face and kissed him ferociously. Harry tried to think about how he'd gotten into this situation. Voldemort was dead and they were celebrating. Neville had wanted to show Harry something in their dormitory, but when they'd gotten there, Harry had been thrown against the post as Neville locked the door behind them. Neville's warm mouth moved from Harry's lips to his neck. "I've wanted to do this for a very long time." He growled into Harry's ear. He felt a delighted shiver flow through his body. Neville reached down and unhooked Harry's jeans. He pushed him back onto Ron's old bed. Harry didn't care about anything except the way Neville was sucking hard on his nipple. Harry moaned and Neville grinned. Neville reached for the tie Harry had worn almost every day at Hogwarts and tied it around Harry's eyes. "Wait! What are you-" Neville grasped the bulge straining against Harry's zipper and cut him off. "I want you to really _feel_ everything I'm about to do to you. And you seem to be enjoying it so far." Harry felt his jeans being stripped from his legs to join his torn shirt on the floor. Neville's lips began making their way down his chest until he reached Harry's underwear. "I don't think we will need these anymore." And suddenly Harry was naked. Harry heard a rustle as Neville dropped his clothes as well. Neville crawled onto the bed and straddled Harry, stroked his chest and grasped Harry's penis. Harry shuddered with pleasure. Neville's weight was gone from the bed and Harry lay, waiting for something else to happen. Neville's mouth enclosed Harry's cock and began sucking, moving up and down his length, playing with Harry's balls. He reared off the bed and pushed Neville's mouth down harder. Neville groaned as Harry thrust his hips forward. Neville licked the top of Harry's penis and bit down playfully. Harry gasped in pleasurable pain. He ripped the blindfold of and shoved Neville away onto the floor. He jumped him, kissing him ferociously. He began grasping at Neville's erection and moved down so he could suck on it. Neville moaned and ensnared Harry's hair within his hand. He pulled gently and Harry felt something beginning to build inside him. He covered Neville's cock in saliva and moved so his arse was hovering above the lengthy erection. "Ready?" He asked. Not waiting for an answer, Harry guided Neville inside him and groaned. He began slowly moving himself up and down, Neville thrusting his hips up to gain deeper entrance. Harry leaned over to kiss Neville and he bit down on his lip, the pain blossoming into pleasure as he tasted blood in his mouth. The feeling inside Harry was building further, as Neville began speeding up. Harry matched his pace and began gasping for air. Neville pushed Harry off him. Before he knew it, Harry was facing the floor, griping the rug as Neville thrust himself into Harry's arse. After a moment of exquisite pleasure, Neville came into Harry, the warm liquid filling him. But Harry wasn't finished. He shoved Neville away from him into the position Harry had been in moments ago. He grasped Neville's hair, pulling his head back and forcing him into a crouched, dog-like position. Harry wrapped his hand around Neville's cock and pushed into his arse. Neville whimpered and reached behind him to stroke Harry's balls as he pumped into Neville. Harry felt Neville's cock stiffen in his hand and thrust deeply twice more. Neville's position shifted slightly and Harry buried himself deeply in Neville's entrance. They came together, Harry into Neville and Neville into Harry's hand. They fell on top of each other on the dormitory floor, gasping for air. "We need to do this more often." Harry said. Neville grinned at him, "Definitely."


End file.
